


Mission: Save the chick

by Clytia



Series: Hunting wild ducks series [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytia/pseuds/Clytia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun is grading papers when he decides to go fight this kid with the terrible handwriting. Things escalate quickly from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Save the chick

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : hot-head Joonmyun, dweeb Yifan, troll Jongdae and clueless Yixing. 
> 
> *pm me for mistakes, I don't have a beta!
> 
> note: I have no idea about how college and teacher assistants work, so excuse any inaccuracies
> 
> 12/11/2016 Update to correct some grammar mistakes

Joonmyun feels the urge to kill someone, and the only thing he has in his hands is this someone’s name. If he can read it correctly, because this Wo YiTan has the worst handwriting he had ever seen in his life as a grader in college. Damn his decision to be an undergraduate teacher assistant, this is impossible to read. And he has graded not one of this _student_ assignments, oh no, he has graded _ **seven**_.

Seven!

Now he knows why Jongdae insisted on exchanging classes for grading, he is going to kill his best friend for this, and then he is going to kill this Wo YiTan or is it Wu YiTan, he does not know and does not care at all. He will probably hear it in court, when he will be charged for life for committing murder.  He can practically hear Jongdae crying and promising to bring him magazines and cigarettes for exchanging in prison.

“ _Thi retastiovilps ot Chiva avd Iapav ure fevtioved filt toduy”_

Joonmyun will scream.

_The….relationships…of…China?...and…Japan….are tensioned?...till…today????_

That’s it, he is going to find him and beat the living hell out of him.

 

The only difficulty of getting his dorm address was for the receptionist to read the name on the paper. After 10 minutes of searching, she finally came up with an address, and gave it to him immediately. He just hopes that she will not be charged for helping him.

Joonmyun is furious and he knows he looks weird because people stare at him in the hallways. It’s the fact that the teacher’s assistant is known for his kind smiles and patient personality or more probably it’s the dark cloud above his head that does the trick.

He finds the room.

And kicks the door.

“WO YITAN”

“WO YITAN OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR….”

“There is no Wo Yitan here, you must have gotten it wrong,” a tall student appears besides him and opens the door with his keys.

Joonmyun squints his eyes “No he must be here, they gave me this address.”

“Well my roommate’s name is Park Chanyeol and I am Wu Yifan, there is no…”

Joonmyun kicks him in the balls.

“WHAT THE FUCK, OH MY GOD, WHY YOU, UGHHH THIS IS….”

The tall man falls to his knees and Joonmyun can feel the victory in his veins. He is high on adrenaline and coffee and _no one_ can stop him. _No one_.

He pulls the paper out of his pocket and unfolds it. This Yitan or whatever, is still on his knees groaning and he has the chance to bring it right in front of his face.

“I swear I don’t own anybody anything, what are you showing me, do you want me to sign it? Are you with the mafia?”

Joonmyun rolls his eyes.

“Look here you little pathetic worm. **I** am the one who **GRADES** this paper. **I** am the one who has to **READ** it. **I** am the one who has to pull all-nighters so that you can have your grades. If you ever, **_ever_ , **write these **chicken scratches** to me again, I will find you and skin you alive…”

“Oh my god gege, are you ok?” a high pitched voice interrupts him and he turns to look at a terrified guy staring at him and Yitan.

“Are you ok, have the stitches opened, oh my god, what do I do?” the boy looks lost, while Yitan stays still on the floor, pain obvious in his face.

“Stitches?” Joonmyun murmurs and then he can see the blood on Yitan’s red shirt and now that he actually looks at the guy, his hand is on a cast, and _oh my god what have I done, I will go to prison for this, this is an innocent man I kicked and killed._

“To the hospital,” he finally says, “I have a car, can you walk?”

Yitan growls, their communication so far not the best.

“We will support him,” the other guy says and Joonmyun finds himself _trying_ to support a man twice his size but the other guy seems to be able to handle him so maybe they will make it. His freedom is depending on this, he has to take him to the hospital alive.

 

Joonmyun waits in the hospital for news. Yitan is in the emergency room and the other guy sits beside him while filling forms. Joonmyun sighs.

“Are you okay?” the guy asks with a soft voice that does not match his face at all.

“I…I don’t know. Is he okay?”

“He will be fine. It’s just the stitches, he will be okay in no time. I am his friend by the way, Huang Zitao,” the guy gives him his hand and Joonmyun shakes it weakly.

“I was just mad at him…I didn’t mean…I didn’t know…” his voice cracks and now he knows what true guilt feels like. He had been wrong all along about Yitan, the poor man has his arm in a cast! And he kicked him for bad handwriting!

“Hey, it’s ok, don’t be sad. I bet he did something stupid. Are you his boyfriend?”

“What?” Joonmyun feels his face going red “No! I am grading his papers!”

Zitao looks at him, brows furrowed.

“And you kicked him because…?”

“ I…”

“Are you with Mr.Wu?” a doctor appears and saves him from the embarrassing explanation. He sits up like his life is depending on it.

“Is he okay? Is he going to make it?” Joonmyun can’t help but feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “Please tell me he is going to be alright, I don’t want to be a murderer!”

The doctor chuckles revealing a cute dimple. “He's going to be fine, he didn’t even need a blood transplant, all we had to do was to stitch him again and he is ready to go. Strong as a bull.”

Joonmyun can finally breathe again.

“But-”

“But? What’s going on?”

“We will keep him here for four hours for observation, it’s a routine so don’t worry. One of you can stay here, keeping him company until then”

“Okay, thank you,” Zitao says and the doctor smiles and leaves them alone.

“I have to miss class,” Zitao announces after a short silence.

“No, I will stay.”

“What? It’s okay, I can…”

“No, go to your classes, it’s bad to miss attendance, especially for something I did.”

“Who are you again? Do you know him?”

“Kind of… I am the assistant of teacher Choi and I know him from history class. And I want to apologize to him, so please let me.”

Zitao looks like he is thinking about it. “It’s four hours you know. And he is a dweeb too.”

Joonmyun cracks a small smile. “Yes he is. But I really want to apologize properly and it doesn’t seem right to just leave him here. Thank you for considering me though.”

Zitao smiles widely. “Okay, whatever you think. I will drop by in three hours to bring him new clothes.”

Joonmyun nods and Zitao goes for the exit.

“But you are totally his type, so be careful,” he adds and leaves, giving Joonmyun the chance to blush without witnesses.

Meanwhile doctor Zhang chases a blue butterfly in the corridors.

 

Yitan is sitting on the bed looking miserable. When Joonmyun appears, he flinches, his eyes wide, a reaction Joonmyun is not used to see towards him. He exhales and tries to relax. He will just apologize for almost killing him and everything will be fine.

“What are you doing here-”

“I am so sorry!” Joonmyun interrupts him and, oh crap, he can feel his eyes watering and this is so embarrassing. Yitan just stares at him with his mouth open and he indeed looks like a dweeb, like Zitao told him.

“I am so sorry, I was just so angry and I haven’t slept in days and oh god, I didn’t mean to-”

“Wait, you just wanted to punch somebody?”

“No, I wanted to punch you!” Joonmyun almost screams and some other patients turn their heads to look at them.

There it is, the awkward silence again.

“Hold on a sec, do I… do I know you?” Yitan asks.

“I… I am the teacher assistant who grades your assignments.”

Yitan gasps.

“Are they _**that**_ bad?” he hisses. “Because my mom will kill me if-”

“Oh no, the assignments are good, just that I don’t get your handwriting and I was so tired today and I knew that I drank too much coffee and oh god I am so sorry-”

They both stare at Yitan’s doctor who seems to be chasing a blue butterfly, murmuring, “don’t mind me.”

“Oh my god, I am going to die today,” Yitan concludes. “And then my mom will kill me.”

Joonmyun chuckles.

“My name is Kim Joonmyun by the way,” he informs him.

“I am Yifan,” the tall boy replies and gives him a shy smile and oh god, he got the name wrong all this time. And oh no, Yifan is cute. Maybe it’s the fact that he is shirtless too.

 

“Why do you have stitches and a cast?” Joonmyun asks in his second hour there trying to accompany Yifan and mostly failing. They have talked about the college, the teachers, Joonmyun even pointed out some of his assignment's mistakes and helped him understand what was wrong. Somewhere along the way, dr.Zhang joined the _lecture_ too, claiming his boyfriend is also an undergraduate history teacher assistant, but had to leave for an emergency shortly after.

“I got in an accident two weeks ago.”

Joonmyun blinks. “And?”

“Oh, it was nothing serious…”

“What kind of accident?”

“It’s stupid really…”

“Yifan.”

“Ok, I got hit by a motorcycle…”

Joonmyun gasps.

“…because I tried to save a duck from crossing the road.”

Joonmyun stops gasping.

“Are you kidding me?”

“No?” Yifan has such a guilty and embarrassed expression and Joonmyun assumes that this is the truth.

“A duck? Which tried to cross the road? To save it?”

“…Yes?”

“Did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Save it?”

Yifan looks taken aback by the question.

“Of course I saved it, it lives in our dorm now.”

“You have a duck inside the dorm?” Joonmyun shrieks.

“It’s a small duck!”

“Aren’t ducks dirty? Doesn’t it need an outside space for toilet?”

“It’s a chick, so we mostly have it in an open box. When it will grow up, we will take it to the park. Chanyeol insisted to keep it!”

Joonmyun doesn’t talk for a while, trying to digest what he just listened to.

“Ok, it makes more sense now. But please don’t endanger your life again for a duck.”

“I don’t regret saving it.” Yifan says stubbornly and his brows furrow in a way that remind Joonmyun of an angry bird. He smiles at the thought.

“You shouldn’t. It is a very lucky duck to have you.” Yifan almost seems to glow from the comment and smiles again, a gummy smile that Joonmyun finds adorable and that makes his heart beat a little bit faster.

“You can come see it if you want,” Yifan proposes shyly. “Come to my room to see my duck I mean….”

“Yifan!” a scandalized Zitao appears. “What do you mean to come to your room and see your _duck_? Don’t you have any shame?”

Yifan seems stunned. “I didn’t mean…” he looks at Joonmyun desperately, who’s eyes are so wide that he looks like an owl. “I… I haven’t shown Zitao my duck!”

“Thank god you haven’t!” Zitao screeches.

All the patients look at them now and Joonmyun feels the blushing coming.

“I want to see the duck too,” dr.Zhang comments after five seconds of awkward silence in the emergency room.

 

“So that’s the lucky duck,” Joonmyun coos at it and pets it’s head, although the chick has two black stripes above his eyes, resembling thick eyebrows and it looks furious.

“What’s his name? Or is it a she?”

“Oh, we don’t know, but my roommate calls it Kyungsoo, because the duck seems angry all the time.”

“Kyungsoo? Like the math teacher assistant?”

“Yes….?”

“Well he does look like him in a way I guess…” Joonmyun decides and Yifan looks relieved. “But seriously now, Kyungsoo has left such an impression on you?”

“Actually, my roommate has a crush on him.”

“Hey man, why are you doing this to me? He knows him!” Chanyeol wails from the other side of the room while he dramatically tries to choke himself with a pillow.

“He is cute. Even though he seems scary,” a muffled voice can be heard after some seconds and then a long sign.

Joonmyun finds the situation amusing even though he suspects that Chanyeol is crying under those pillows and he turns to Yifan with a light smile, the exact moment when the taller boy tries to pet Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo bits him _hard_.

“Hey!” Yifan cries. “I saved your life! I gave you a home! I am practically your mother! I deserve better than this! Chanyeol! Kyungsoo bit me! Again!”

The door of the room which was slightly open to the hallway starts to crick and slowly, black hair start to appear, then big curious eyes and heart shaped lips.

“What are you talking about!” the assistant says angrily. “I have never bit any of you!”

“That’s a lie and you know it!” Chanyeol screams back.

 

Joonmyun returns to his everyday life, content that he did not end up in jail. On occasions he sees Yifan awkwardly waving at him in the hallways and Joonmyun smiles at him, maybe even blushes a little, but he can’t go further because there is always a certain someone with him, someone called Jongdae. A Jongdae that smirks every time Yifan appears, elbows him on his stomach, raises his brows and says ' _there’s your giant chicken boy_ '. How to be in a romantic mood when your best friend is like that? The only joy Joonmyun has is that Jongdae got assigned to grade Yifan’s class again and he is not obliged to grade Yifan again. He knows that the boy has a cast, but grading his assignments and exams is a living nightmare.

He is heading to leave for the day, when Yifan catches up to him and thank god, Jongdae is not with him today, he has a date with some doctor that he is currently dating. Joonmyun makes a note to thank the doctor. Truly a life-savior.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Joonmyun replies and oh no, he has not spoken for some hours and his voice comes out too high. Joonmyun cringes inside but decides to cover it with a smile.

Yifan smiles back.

“Uhm, I know it’s kind of sudden, but would you like to come to my birthday party? I mean, it’s Chanyeol’s too and we will have a big party. A lot of people,” Yifan looks like he is having an inner crisis. “And I wondered if you wanted to come… If you want! And I will be there, so you won’t be alone…”

“What about your other friends?” Joonmyun asks. “It is your party! And you have your birthday at the same day?”

“Oh no, our birthdays are just in the same month, but we decided to celebrate them together. And my friends will be fine, and if you want, you can bring friends too. It will be a big party, like I said.”

Joonmyun feels like he is asked to prom but tries to not get overexcited for something like this. It is just a birthday invitation and he should probably bring some friends in case he does end up alone.

“Okay, when?"

“Next Friday, and I will mail you the address. Sorry for the short notice.”

“No, no it’s okay, I have plenty of time to prepare.”

Yifan laughs and Joonmyun follows shortly after.

“There is only one problem,” Yifan says after a while.

Joonmyun looks at him curiously.

“I need a duck sitter.”

 

Joonmyun decides to bring Jongdae and he doesn't know what is wrong with him. Why bring his idiotic best friend with him he does not know, but he proposes it to him and Jongdae accepts. And then he asks if he can bring his _boyfriend_ with him, it would be a perfect opportunity to get drunk together and finally get some action. He then proceeds to describe how his new love barely even touches him beyond kisses and that they are dating for almost three months now, and honestly, this Yixing, looks like he is having a drug problem.

The ramble continues and Joonmyun regrets it already.

 

The day comes too soon and Joonmyun stands in front of the mirror, wondering what to wear. This should not be so hard, but all he can think about is how to impress Yifan. He ends up in tight jeans, and a navy blue t shirt, more casual than his daily clothes, but at the same time appropriate for a college party. He styles his hair, puts his best smile on and gets out of his room, only to hear Jongdae whistling and after that, choking.

“What have you done to me?” Jongdae says dramatically while he tries to catch his breath. “Every time I try to make fun of you, I choke!”

Joonmyun rolls his eyes and smiles devilishly. “Serves you right.”

“What have you done to the innocent Joon?”

“You killed the innocent Joon with your terrible sense of humour.”

Jongdae's eyes widen at the insult. _No one_ insults his sense of humor.

 

Yixing turns out to be the _weird_ doctor from the yell-and-kick-incident.

The worse came when Yifan opened the door, looked at Joonmyun, then at Yixing, then back at Joonmyun with widen eyes and a gasp.

"Do you plan on hitting me again?"

They have to pick up Jongdae from the floor where he fell from laughing too hard. Joonmyun is gonna kill him one day.

 

There are _a lot of_ people in the party. The place is crowed and Joonmyun doesn't know why he feels so surprised. At least it's very spacious and everybody seems to have a good time. And Jongdae and Yixing disappear right away, which is good.

"Whose house is this?" he asks Yifan after a short awkward silence between them.

"Uhm, Chanyeol's dad. He lives here but Chanyeol wanted the traditional dorm experience so he ended up as my roommate."

"Yes, leaving your home is a definitely an experience," Joonmyun agrees, but fails to imagine how rich Chanyeol's family is to afford such a place. There is a pool larger than his room outside.

"It's a nice place to have a party thought," Yifan smiles at him and Joonmyun remembers the gift. THE GIFT. He gasps.

"I FORGOT TO BRING THE GIFT," he shrieks.

Typical. Forgetting to bring the gift to someone's birthday party.

"It's okay, it's fine," Yifan is quick to assure him and pats his shoulder and Joonmyun feels something like electricity passing through him. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"But it's your birthday," Joonmyun insists, trying to ignore the hand in his shoulder.

"You are here, that's what matters. And you can give it to me another time if you insist. But you didn't have to. Really."

Joonmyun nods and smiles weakly.

"But what did you get me?" Yifan asks and Joonmyun turns red because he got him a plushy. A duck plushy. He got Chanyeol a penguin plushy too. He is a grown man buying plushies as birthday presents to other grown men.  

Maybe it isn't so bad that he forgot.

 

The party goes smoothly on most parts, people are drinking but no one seems too drunk and there are no drugs (he hopes) and there is loud music, dancing and games going around. Nothing too extreme and everyone has a good time. Everyone except Jongdae who keeps poutting at Yixing who has a conversation about cooking with that kid Minseok. And Luhan who is poutting at Minseok. Too bad both Yixing and Minseok do not give them a second glance.

Joonmyun sits alone and drinks slowly. He is not the drinking type and he will drive after, so he can only have one cup of beer. Yifan is talking with the guest and tries to refill the food supplies which is kind of pointless because they disappear in no time. After a while, he approaches Joonmyun and stands in front of him. Joonmyun looks up from the couch trying not to appear miserable.

"Sorry for leaving you."

"It's okay, you are the host after all."

"It's not okay, I am pretty sure I achieved nothing," Yifan chuckles. "Hey, do you want to go out in... the garden? The house has a nice garden...and..." he pauses and his ears are starting to get red, "it's quiet."

Joonmyun smiles. "Quiet is good," he agrees and lets Yifan guide him outside. He also tries to ignore Jongdae who whistles from afar but chokes in the middle of it.

The garden is indeed very beautiful. And there is no one there which is a plus. Yifan takes him to the bench between two bloomed lilac trees and Joonmyun wonders if he planned this and chased away the other couples away form the spot. The scenery is way too romantic for no one to be here.

They sit side by side, their legs touching a bit. Yifan seems cautious and after a while takes the lead and holds Joonmyun's hand. Joonmyun widens his eyes at how big his hands are, he never realized it, especially with the cast still in his right arm. Yifan strokes playfully his palm with his thumb and Joonmyun chuckles.

"It's beautiful here," he admits and Yifan stares right back at him with something like adoration in his eyes.

"I guess it is." He makes a pause and for a second he seems anxious. "I actually want to tell you something." He hesitates and Joonmyun can feel the awkwardness coming.

"I like you too," Joonmyun tongue slips and after that he shrieks. Yifan's eyes widen. "No! I mean, I like THIS too. The garden! Um, and the bench is _really_ comfortable..."

"I like you too," Yifan murmurs and Joonmyun barely even hears it and then their faces are too close, their noses touching and Joonmyun can feel the taller boy's breath between his parted lips and he can swear it's electrifying. "You are sweet," Yifan whispers while looking at Joonmyun's lips, "and you are very cute when you blush and get embarrassed. And you have a nice temper."

There is a silence where they just only stare at each other lips. Yifan takes the lead and places an innocent and chaste kiss, which lasts only a second.

"Thank you," Joonmyun whispers back and he gives a chaste kiss back to Yifan. "And sorry for sending you to the hospital."

They both smile at the memory.

"I am glad you did," Yifan says and Joonmyun thinks it can't get any cheesier but he likes it.

"But I was wrong. I wanted to hit you for your handwriting but you have your arm in a cast and I am so sorry," Joonmyun gives another quick kiss but this time Yifan widens his eyes and moves his head back, putting distance between them.

Joonmyun can feel the panic in the air. Did he say something wrong?

"Joonmyun, I..." Yifan looks almost lost. "I am left-handed."

Silence.

Joonmyun looks at the cast in Yifan's _right_ arm. Then back at Yifan's face. Then back at his arm.

"You mean..." there it is. He feels it. The blood going straight to his head.

 "Joonmyun, sit down, I can explain."

"THAT IS YOUR NORMAL HANDWRITTING?"

"Joonmyun I... Can you please sit down?...What are you...Joon..."

 

Jongdae stares out of the window, not knowing what to do with his boredom. Suddenly he can clearly see Joonmyun on top of Yifan in the bench. He raises his eyebrows, shocked with how fast his friend is going with his love interest. But after a second it is clear. Joonmyun is strangling Yifan with his tiny hands and he is pretty sure he can hear him yell "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PAPERS I HAVE GRADED?"

"Oh, they are so cute," Yixing suddenly appears in front of him.

Jongdae nods in agreement.  

 

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, comments make me very happy and are highly appreciated! <3
> 
>  
> 
> I also plan to make spin off of this au, because I like it. I have some thoughts about Chenlay, Chansoo and maybe Xiuhan
> 
> Part two is about Chansoo and how they met. It's more angsty and with some triggering themes.


End file.
